


Aftermath

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Legends of Asgard [5]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, NSFW, Post-Avengers, Scars, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is struggling to return to any sense of normalcy in the wake of the Chitauri’s assault on Midgard. Sigyn, his ever patient wife, knows exactly how to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID I DO? Oh goodness even the muses are staring at me like I’m nuts. 
> 
> Um… so I got inspired to… make Loki extremely frustrated. And then I felt like a horrible person, so I made it better. 
> 
> Needless to say, this is post-Avengers. Like… not long after Thor brings him back to Asgard. He’s with Sigyn, in their bedroom and it’s right after the events of Avengers. He could be magically bound to her until Odin can figure out a proper punishment for him for all I know. 
> 
> Anyways, NSFW, FLUFF and… i suppose a mild Trigger Warning just to be safe.

“Loki,” Sigyn pleaded, almost pitifully. “Loki, please!”

Loki growled and continued to grind mercilessly into his wife, determined to finish what he’d started. She whimpered under him as her petite frame went rigid, another climax racing through her. In the midst of his growing frustration, he admired how beautiful she was like this; completely submissive to him and in the throws of pleasure. Her milky skin glowed in the dim light from the fire, shimmering with sweat, so irresistible to him that he could not stop his tongue from tasting her. There was no wine in all the Realms that tasted as sweetly as she did and he wondered for what had to be the millionth time, how he had survived in the darkness without her.

The image of a plasma whip flashed behind his eyes as Sigyn’s nails dug into his back, latticed with healed scars. She cried out, bringing him back to the present as the coppery flavor of blood coated his tongue. He’d bitten her, far harder than he’d ever intend to. Guilt flooded him and he grit his teeth, frustration rising within him. It dissolved quickly again as she pressed her lips to his and returned the favor by nipping his lip. He hardly minded and let her continue her nibbling as he panted hard against her mouth. He slammed into her with bruising force and he was getting tired. He knew she was exhausted too and he knew he was hurting her. Yet he could not stop. They could not have taken this from him too. Not this. He needed this like he needed air. He needed her. A desperate groan tore at his throat as he rolled onto his back, bringing Sigyn with him. Her arms shook as she planted her hands on his chest to brace herself. He held her hips in place and continued his onslaught and letting gravity do it’s work. It was better, bringing him that much closer, but still not enough, especially when Sigyn’s pained whimpers reached his ears. Still he he refused to yield and it was only a matter of time before he would have no choice.

“Please,” she pleaded. “Loki, stop.”

“No,” he groaned. “I need to…”

“No you don’t. Stop,” she said more firmly.

“I ca-“

“Stop!”

Quite suddenly, she forced her weight down on him, pinning his hips to the bed. The pained look that crossed her face dissolved into relief as they remained still. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he focused on watching Sigyn’s breasts rise and fall as she caught her breath to keep his frustration at bay. He slowly became aware of pain so intense he thought his nether region was on fire. He grit his teeth and bore it as Sigyn slid off of him.

“Damnit, Loki,” she hissed, and he looked to see what her complaint was about. His front was sticky with a light smearing of blood mingled with the remnants of Sigyn’s arousal, as were her thighs and he sighed heavily. There would be no trying again for some time and he did not want to try and guess which one of them was raw enough to be bleeding.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, refusing to meet her eyes.

“What were you trying to prove?”

He tensed at her words, amazed that she could still read him. He said nothing, though, leaving her to figure it out for herself. She was, after all, a clever girl. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she fingered the purple bite mark he’d left her with, curious which plight of his she would settle on.

“It was just once,” she said and that hot anger rose up in the pit of his stomach again. “And nothing actually happened.”

“You are  _my_ wife,” he growled. “He had no right to touch you.”

“Loki…”

“And you had no right to open your legs to him. You are not some common whore, Sigyn. You are my wife.”

“I thought I was a widow, Loki,” she said irritably. “And Thor took care of me. Would you rather I turned to Fandral for comfort?”

“I would rather you behave in a way befitting your title. Unless you want the entire court to think you that lowly?”

“You would know all about whores, wouldn’t you, Loki? You seem to enjoy their company more than mine.”

Loki smirked, raising an eyebrow. “It would seem my kitten has grown claws in my absence. I am impressed, my lady.”

Sigyn glared at him and met it unflinchingly. He knew it bothered her that her anger hardly phased him. He’d seen worse, much worse and any wrath Sigyn could unleash on him would be nothing to him. He sat up, grimacing, and put his feet on the floor. He was fixing to rise and pour himself some wine when Sigyn’s warm fingers slipped up his back. Her lips followed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Loki, you know I am yours,” she purred.

“And yet you found yourself in Thor’s bed,” he replied coldly.

“Stop it. That is not fair.”

“Isn’t it? You are supposed to be Fidelity as I am Mischief and Chaos. And yet I find, after months of clinging to that thought alone, that my wife was mine alone…”

“I’m not the one who jumped from the bridge, Loki, you did,” she growled next to his ear and it was the angriest he’d ever heard her. “I thought you were dead and I had just lost our child. You are a fool if you think I was not prone to a moment of weakness under those circumstances.”

As she withdrew from him, Loki caught her wrist and pulled her back. She came easily, resting her chin on his shoulder. He sighed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He did not feel the need to say anything and she seemed to understand, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m yours,” she said softly and slid from the bed. He watched her cross the room on shaky legs to the bathing room. After some time, his curiosity drove him to see what she was doing and he was pleasantly surprised to find that she had drawn a bath for them in the deep soaking tub. She smiled and slid into the hot water, beckoning to him. He followed without hesitation. Despite his Jotunn heritage, he thoroughly enjoyed a hot bath to relax his aching muscles.

“There is more,” she said as soon as he settled and he sighed. Again, he refused to answer, leaving her to figure it out. “It’s the child, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he answered, his voice tight.

“There was nothing to be done. These things happen.”

“I know.”

Sigyn moved closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. He understood better than anyone how these things happened. It didn’t change that it had been the loss of his child and that she had to bear that pain alone. He’d never forgive himself for it. Not even the wounds the Chitauri inflicted on him could compare to the pain he felt over this. He loved each of his children dearly and it wounded him deeply that one had died.

He returned kiss, seeking the comfort of her, and pulled her close against him. Her body was soft against his and he wanted nothing more than to keep her there. Too  much time in a cold, hard place without an ounce of warmth made him appreciate and crave what Sigyn gave him. He couldn’t promise her his enduring fidelity, but for now, she was all he wanted.

“You’re healing nicely,” she said between kisses.

“Thanks to you,” he replied, and it was true. He had very few reminders of his run in with the Hulk. Sigyn was a skilled healer and the only one in Asgard willing to come near him.

“I’m glad you think so,” she said as she broke the kiss. Her hand slid down below the surface of the water and grasped him. He winced, despite her gentle touch, from the pain. He took her face in his hands and claimed her mouth again, well aware of what she was doing and grateful to be relieved of the pain.

“You are insatiable,” he growled.

“No, I’m not doing this for me.”

Her touch was still light, almost tentative as her fingers stroked him. His body’s response to her was instantaneous and he was hungry for her again, needing to claim her. She didn’t respond as he pulled at her, tried to have his way. She merely remained stubbornly where she was, touching him almost too gently. He let out a noise of frustration and she smirked.

“Trust me,” she cooed, pressing kisses along his jaw to his ear. “Relax. You’ll get what what you want.”

He did as he was told and surrendered himself to her, which came surprisingly easy to him despite everything. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as her mouth sought his throat. He focused on the sensations she inspired and in that way she pulled a soft moan from him. She was whispering sweet little nothings into his skin and he tangled his fingers in her wet hair. He kissed her forehead, thoroughly enjoying her tender affection.

Loki groaned as Sigyn guided him into her slowly, he looked at her questioningly, knowing she was still in pain. She simply smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. He gasped as she moved slowly on him and it took all he had to let her stay in control. Her movements were fluid and gentle and he the pressure coiling deep within him.

“Don’t worry about me, love,” she breathed. “Don’t hold back.”

He moaned, clinging to her. He was so close now that he nearly whimpered with the wanting of his release. Her mouth, so hot and her teeth grazing his shoulder pushed him that much closer. Sigyn’s walls pulsed and constricted around him, pulling one pleasured sound after another from him.

“I want to try again, Loki,” she purred. “I want a family.”

In his pleasure clouded mind, it struck him as a remarkable thing that she’d know his true parentage and still not only want to stay married to him, but bear his children as well. She knew what could happen, as she was well-acquainted with his other offspring and yet she was willing. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with his love for her and it was a welcome feeling after so much hate.

“You want to be with child again,” he asked through a groan, searching her pretty teal eyes for any deception, finding none.

“Yes,” she answered, kissing him deeply. Her tone was almost pleading and it sent a delicious shiver down his spine. “Please, Loki…”

It was the push he needed to send him over. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, unable to hold back the groans that tore their way through him. He held her close as he managed to thrust into her in the rush of his release. It was white-hot and blinding, sending a buzzing through his skull that raced then length of his spine. It was a beautiful jolt of electricity that thought would kill him before it would subside, and yet, he didn’t want it to stop.

Slowly, he regained his wits, becoming aware of Sigyn’s panting and her soft breasts against his chest, her walls clamped tightly around him. He nuzzled into her neck, biting her gently. He breathed in the sweet scent on her damp skin, savoring it like a fine wine. She caught his face in her hands, pulling his mouth to hers for a kiss that he drank deeply of. He shivered as she slid off of him, already lamenting at the loss of her warmth, despite the hot water.

“I love you,” he cooed tenderly to her. Her eyes went wide with the shock of it and he smirked only slightly. He said it far too little for her tastes, he knew. He used to declare it to her as often as he drew breath in a much simpler time. No matter how rarely he let the sentiment fall from his lips, he still loved her, deeply. She was the only thing in all the realms he could say he truly loved and he tried to show it in subtle gestures, especially in the wake of what happened on Midgard. But now, her selflessness and her devotion warranted a vocal declaration of his affection and he was pleased to see her cleave to it. Her eyes softened again and she nuzzled him as he pulled her close. She settled easily against him, curling into his side. He kissed her forehead and sighed contentedly.

“I love you too,” she purred from under his chin and he smiled. He’d missed her, and as things stood now, he didn’t want to be parted from her again. At least not for a very long time.


End file.
